For the love of Frog
by Becky Galler
Summary: A girl who lives in Santa Carla is drawn to Edgar Frog, out of all people. Her name is Laurence, and she has always been alone. But she doesn't want to be anymore. Summary sucks, I know, but please read!
1. Preface to Edgar

A.N.: This is the preface to my new story. I just love Edgar Frog; I _had_ to write a love story about him and his romantic struggles!!! It's not actually part of the story; it's more like an introduction to Laurence's thoughts. Hope you guys like it!

_Last night I had a dream_

_That my doorbell rang_

_I opened the front door_

_And he was standing on my front porch_

_I noticed that four or five of his friends were on the bottom step_

_They seemed to waiting for something to happen_

_The sky was cloudy_

_It was late afternoon, so the clouds were getting darker_

_I asked him what he was doing here_

_He smiled and asked if I wanted to come over to his house for awhile_

_I shook my head and said_

_"No, sorry I can't"_

_Then I asked him_

_"Hey, d' you want to step inside for a moment?"_

_He had turned to leave, so he paused_

_I ran forward and hugged him from behind_

_He turned to face me_

_Now my face was in the chest of his black shirt_

_It was warm, so were his arms_

_I heard his friends behind us wolf-whistle and such_

_Then he followed me inside_

_We sat facing each other at the kitchen table_

_He only stayed long enough for hot chocolate_

_Then he pushed in his chair and strode back outside_

_I heard a car door slam as the engine was ignited_

_I listened as the sound drove out of my driveway_

_And back out of the development_

_I hung my head for awhile then returned to my homework_

_Later the doorbell rang_

_I pushed in my chair_

_And strode to the front door_

_I swung it open_

_There he was_

_On my front porch again_

_Only now it was dark outside_

_So the outdoor lamp was on_

_I asked him once more what he was doing here_

_He said nothing, so I took him in my arms_

_Pressing the side of my face against his shoulder_

_I gazed up at his face_

_Then he lowered his face_

_Our lips briefly met_

_He pulled away_

_And stared into my eyes_

_His look was hypnotizing_

_His flushed face_

_His soft brown eyes_

_His soft full-lip smile_

_I hugged him again_

_Suddenly there was some kind of transition_

_I opened my eyes_

_I was back in my room_

_It was barely dawn_

_I rolled over and reached to pick a photo off of my floor_

_It was him, and he was smiling_

_Hugging the photo, I whispered through tears "I miss you."_


	2. The scent of Edgar Frog

A.N.: OMIGOSH I STARTED A LOST BOYS FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!! COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!! I JUST DRANK REDBULL SO I'M REALLY HYPER RIGHT NOW!!!!!

Santa Carla. 1986.

That was the first time that Laurence ever walked into the comic book store. And it wouldn't be the last time that she would. At that time, she was just a new girl around Santa Carla, just trying to find something good to read since there were no real bookstores around. Also, she had an eye for fantasy comics. Especially ones about the undead.

Browsing the shop, she aimlessly picked up a random comic book, looked at it, and then flung it back onto the rack. She gave one a glance, and then picked it up, reading its title.

"Death To All Vampires." That's what it read. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't a vampire, but she sure looked like one. She had hair that was like a heavy, silky curtain of ebony, and her eyes were a golden-hazel color that seemed eerie in a way. Her face was pale, with only the slightest tint of a flush in her cheeks, and her lips seemed almost blood-red.

She shook off her thoughts of maybe her father being a vampire; her dad had left her mother when she was just a baby. Although the possibility of being half-vampire was a little strange, she marveled at the possible privilege of being able to fly.

Not to fly in an airplane, but to glide over clouds and oceans, with the wind whipping her face and sending her hair back over her shoulders…

"Can't find what you're looking for?"

Laurence nearly had a heart attack; she heard the boy walk up behind her, but she didn't expect him to speak to her. She didn't dare to look him in the face immediately because when he spoke, at the same time a shiver went up her spine, a warm feeling grew in her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sound of the boy's low-pitched voice that sounded both threatening and reassuring. She turned to face him.

She met the face of a boy around her age with brown eyes and slightly ruffled light brown hair that almost fell to his shoulders, with a red bandana wrapped around his head under his bangs. He was average but defined, he looked sharp but at the same time soft, he seemed intimidating but…warm…

The sudden surge new thoughts had Laurence screaming at herself on the inside as she struggled to form words.

"N-no. No, I can't." She frowned at her retarded-sounding answer. The boy simply raised his eyebrows, but then moved to another rack, fishing out another comic book.

"What about…this?"

He pulled out another vampire comic, but she shook her head. She glanced downwards, and then reached to pick up a different comic book. The boy gently pushed her hand away, and then retrieved it for her.

"This?"

She nodded. She knew what she wanted. But then and there, the moment she looked into his eyes, it wasn't what she was looking for. Instead, it was something different, much, much different.

The boy led her over to the counter. He looked at the price on the back, and then started typing codes into the cash register.

"Y' know, I can't believe that you picked _The Loved Undead_. Honestly, to me the idea is sickening."

"Why?" Laurence was curious.

"Well, for starters, vampires are just reanimated corpses who prey on the living."

He typed in the price. He scanned the monitor for any mistakes.

"Second, they're nothing better than lustful, bloodsucking leeches."

The cash register emitted a _cha-ching_, and the money drawer came out.

"Third, I hate vampires, I know everything about them, and they have no real emotion."

There was an awkward silence, and then Laurence spoke.

"I respect your opinion, but to me, love isn't an emotion. It's more like a decision. Also, why shouldn't they be allowed to feel emotions towards somebody that they might have felt towards someone else while they were still alive? And personally, I think that some vampires dislike their lifestyles and would do anything just to be _normal_ again." Bad word choice: humans are anything _but_ normal.

The boy frowned a bit, and then nodded, though Laurence could tell that he was not entirely convinced, although she knew for a fact that he was slightly moved by her commentary.

"Well, whatever seems logical to you is fine, but I still think that vampires are nothing better than-"

"Bloodsucking leeches? I think I get it." Laurence reached into her pocket and pulled out several one-dollar bills. "How much is this thing gonna cost me?"

"$1.05. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I got here about two weeks ago, but this is only my third time in town."

"Seen anything _strange_?"

"Nuh-uh."

"_Unusual_?"

"Nope, not really."

Well, earlier she _did_ see a guy running down the street only in his underwear. But she had a feeling that didn't fit into the category of "strange" the boy was talking about.

"Well, you might soon, and when you do, gimme a call." As he handed her the comic book and her change, he gave her a sheet of paper with a phone number scribbled on it.

"What's your name?" Laurence asked.

"Frog. Edgar Frog."

"I'm Laurence Farrow."

Edgar nodded, but he did not smile. Laurence felt the comic book become moist in her hand as sweat soaked into it. She hoped that Edgar didn't notice this.

"Well, I'll see you around then." She gave Edgar a shy smile, and then turned away from the counter. She walked out of the store, feeling a blush rise up from her neck to her face. What she didn't notice was that Edgar watched her walk away until she turned the corner.

It was only then that Alan Frog stepped into view next to his brother.

"Think she's one of them?"

"Can't tell; she looks vampire, but we can't be too sure. We'd have to look into it."

"You're just saying that because she's hot. If she was a guy, then we'd be following her home to see if she sucks blood out of dead people."

Edgar looked disgusted. "Bullshit."

Alan shrugged and continued reading a small, black book that was about the size of a Bible, only the book was skinnier.

When Laurence got back to her new house, she hastily stuffed the comic book under her mattress because her mother was sick of her buying that sort of stuff. Instead, she keeps buying her classics that are just plain boring, like _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and Prejudice,_ _Jane Eyre_, stuff like that. It's not that she didn't find the stories enjoyable; they were just stories that didn't really appeal to her.

At least she still had _The Amityville Horror _to read. It was one of the last five books she picked up from a bookstore before moving to Santa Carla. The other four were _Famous Monster Tales_ by Basil Davenport, _Monster Tales: Vampires, Werewolves, and Things_ by Roger Elwood and Franz Altschuler, _Real Ghost Stories: A Record of Authentic Apparitions_ by William Thomas Stead, and _The Exorcist_ by William Peter Blatty.

She liked to take her time reading, because in her mind's eye, a book skimmed might as well be a book burned. If somebody doesn't take in the soul of the book, then what was the point of reading it in the first place? Which is probably why she always got A's in English class, so go figure.

She looked at another three boxes that had not been emptied yet.

_Might as well do it now, otherwise Mom will shout at me later,_ she thought bitterly. Taking in a deep breath, she took a switchblade knife from her dresser and carved open the cardboard boxes. Out spilled old photograph albums, journals, stuffed toys, and for some reason, a pack of beef jerky.

"Jason!"

'What do you want, monster?"

"You put your-" on the other hand, Laurence _did _like beef jerky as much as her older brother did, so she flung it under her bed, "-no, wait! Never mind, it's mine!"

"Whatever!" her brother shouted back from his room.

Laurence smiled to herself as she pulled a piece from the bag and chewed it slowly. It was delicious; but what made it taste better was inhaling the smell before putting it in her mouth.

As she chewed, she used her non-jerky hand to put her books and journals away on the bookshelves and stick her albums under the redwood night table next to her bed. She paused to look at her room. It wasn't that bad; the walls were a sea blue-green with glow-in-the-dark- constellations on the ceiling. Her pillowcase and bed sheets were light cerulean, while her comforter was dark cerulean. She had her favorite stuffed toy on her bed, which was a soft blue bottlenose dolphin plushie. On her walls were posters of Van Morrison, Nena, Michael Jackson, ACDC, Queen, Survivor, The Eagles, and Heart. There were more, obviously, but these were the bigger posters. On the second of seven bookshelves, there was a box of record albums and audio cassettes. Her multi-cassette player stood on a small-but-proud-looking table, with a small box full of cosmetics her best friends back home, Jamie and Alexis, put together for her.

Laurence smiled when she remembered first opening it; it had some expensive stuff in it, like very lovely smelling Chanel and Victoria's Secret perfumes and large makeup palettes with much variety. But not like she needed it, they said, you're beautiful as you really are.

Jason, with jet-black hair and blue eyes, barged into the room, leaned down, and pulled the beef jerky bag out from under the bed.

"I believe that this," he indicated the jerky forcefully, "is mine. And I'm going into town, so tell Mom that she doesn't need to make dinner for me."

He swung the door closed. Laurence sighed, and then plopped down on the bed without bothering to take her jacket off. She lifted her sleeve to her nose, and smelled it. It seemed like her sleeve had caught a little bit of Edgar Frog's scent, and she found it delightful. Inhaling it again, she tasted apple cider and firewood smoke, which was an extremely pleasing scent.

She closed her eyes and held the side of her face, pretending that it was Edgar holding her. In her mind's eye, he was with her on her mattress, speaking to her softly and stroking her hair, telling her the best of things…

Laurence fell asleep, dreaming, for the first time, about Edgar Frog.

So, what do you guys think? Please give me feedback!


	3. Laurence's Dream

_Laurence was on the beach, and it was nearly sunset. She stepped out of her shoes and put one foot at a time onto the soft sand. Feeling it mesh in between her toes was an indescribable sensation; she hadn't experienced it since she was only nine years old. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean air. She exhaled, feeling relaxed and somewhat comforted. _

_A little offshore, she saw two dolphins leap out of the water and plunge back into the waves. Laurence looked down at herself, and saw that she was wearing a sarong over a dark red bikini. Slowly, she pulled off the sarong and dropped it to the ground next to her shoes. She ran out into the water, splashing around and laughing, but for some reason she kept being pushed back to shore by the water. _

_She paused for a moment, and then saw a wooden dock. She ran out of the water towards the steps leading up to it. She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the end of the dock. She swung her arms over her head and dove in. The water felt even better when her whole body was submerged in it. _

_All of a sudden, two boys appeared out of nowhere, and each grabbed one of her legs and pulled her deeper underwater. Laurence's head was spinning, she knew that she needed air, and if she didn't get any soon, then she would drown. She squinted through the water to see if her captors were going up for air anytime soon, but it looked like they weren't planning on it. She struggled for a moment, and then her vision went blurry, but she felt as if her ankles weren't being held anymore. She felt herself being pulled to the surface of the water, but she passed out…_

"_Laurence, Laurence wake up!" Laurence felt her face being lightly slapped. The voice was familiar, but she was too out of it to place it._

"_D' you think she's dead?" This voice was new to her._

"_Yeah man, there's not much color to her face." This voice was unfamiliar as well. _

"_There wasn't that much color in her face to begin with, you moron!"_

"_Well then, get her awake then!"_

_She then felt two hands pressing against the top of her chest, and then felt somebody breathing over her face. All of a sudden, Laurence had a brief out-of-body moment as she watched Edgar Frog perform CPR on her from afar. In about two seconds, she returned to her body, feeling Edgar's mouth puffing air into hers. She moaned as she regained full consciousness. She opened her eyes._

_Edgar was kneeling next to her, and he appeared to be alone. _

Where did the other two boys go? _She asked herself, but decided not to mention it to Edgar. _

"_Hey, you okay?"_

"_Uh, yeah," Laurence said slowly. She was wiped out. _

"_Cursed water vampires," Edgar said, helping Laurence to her feet, "didn't believe my uncle when he told me they existed, but now I'm just glad my friends and I staked them and got away with the skin on our necks."_

"_Yeah, good thing too," Laurence muttered with a sheepish smile on her face. Edgar looked at her._

"_I noticed you were trying to get all the way out there." He indicated the spot where she had seen the dolphins._

"_Yeah."_

"_Wanna try again now that we're cleared of water vampires?"_

_Laurence nodded, hoping that she didn't look _too _eager. Edgar tossed his surfboard into the waves, and ran after it, jumping into the water, swimming until he climbed onto it. He looked back over his shoulder with a grin._

"_What are you waiting for? Get over here!" He gestured for her to swim towards him. Laurence swam towards him despite the waves' effort to push her back to shore. He lifted her onto the surfboard next to him. _

"_Grab onto me!" He shouted as a massive wave approached them, and Laurence held on. The wave crashed over them, and they both fell off the board. She watched Edgar surface, his hair wet, laughing as he indicated the two dolphins jumping out of the water and then diving back in. Laurence then led him underwater to watch the two dolphins swim together very closely. It was an intimate moment that was composed of nothing but purity and innocence. Laurence pushed her long hair away from her face, smiling as she watched the dolphins swimming away contently._

_She surfaced, tossing her hair back over her shoulders and rubbing her eyes free of salt water. Edgar surfaced next to the floating surfboard and climbed back onto it. He sat on one end, and then glanced over at Laurence, and clutched his heart._

"_Oh Christ! First a couple vampires, and now a mermaid! What's a poor man to do?"_

_Laurence laughed, and Edgar pat the other end of the surfboard. She swam over to the board and then climbed onto the other end. _

"_You're really pretty, you know that?" Edgar lifted several wet strands of hair away from Laurence's neck and let them slide between his fingers. Laurence blushed. Edgar moved a little closer to her on the surfboard._

"_Laurence, is there anything that you need to be…satisfied?" It was an extremely haughty thing to say, but it made Laurence blush like crazy._

"_Well, being out here, in the middle of the ocean…with you…" Laurence murmured as she stroked the side of Edgar's beautiful face, "…alone, forever, just like this… I think that's good enough for me."_

_The sun was gone, and the moon and stars were what lit the sky. But what was even more breathtaking was the sight of phosphorescent plankton. _

"_Wow," Edgar murmured, taking in the sight, "it's beautiful." _

"_It is," Laurence sighed, watching the moon's beams lick the water. Feeling Edgar breathe on her neck made her realize the proximity between the two of them._

"_Hey, um, Edgar?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering if I could, um…" Laurence felt herself blush harder, "…try something."_

"_What?" Edgar asked curiously. _

_Laurence looked at him for a moment, and then slid her hands behind his neck, where her fingers played with his hair. Hesitantly, she lifted her face towards Edgar's and-_

"Laurie, sweetie, it's time for dinner!"

Laurence groaned, and then rolled over off her bed onto the floor. She opened her eyes and clutched her shoulder.

"Oww," she moaned through gritted teeth. She sucked in air, and then let it out.

"MOM! Why the hell did you wake me up?!"

Her mother stared at her from the doorway. She was a young-looking woman in her very late-30s, with black hair, just like her daughter's and obviously present in her son's, and brown eyes.

"Was it the dream with James McIntire again?"

Laurence flushed; James McIntire was the boy she really liked when she was living in Connecticut. She was about to ask him out when she found out that he already had a girlfriend.

"No, Mom," she muttered, and as soon as her mother left the room, she said to herself, "it was someone…different." She touched her lips, blushing.

_What if he had the same dream?_ her heart was pumping and pumping as if she were about to have a heart attack. She wondered what Edgar could be thinking of that very instant.

In the comic book store, Alan found his brother asleep in the chair next to the Batman's display. Their cousin Bo wandered over.

"Hey, can I dip his hand in water so he pisses on himself?"

"Yeah, just hurry before he wakes up, and don't trip this time!" Alan whispered excitedly to Bo.

Bo nodded and then went to fill a paper cup with water from the sink. Just as he was walking back, holding the cup, he slipped on some spilled diet frozen yogurt. The cup flew out of his hands, its contents flying into Edgar's face. He jumped awake.

"Huh, who-wha-" he paused and looked at his cousin on the ground, who was desperately trying to look innocent.

"That does it; we gotta talk to those diet frozen yogurt bar guys," Alan stated, helping his cousin up from the floor, "hey, you all right bro?"

"Yeah, it's just that I had this really weird dream just now," Edgar replied, rubbing the water off his face.

"Was it the one with the dancing egg rolls dipped in guacamole and marshmallow fluff again?"

"No!"

Alan looked around at his brother with the kind of look that read "are you really trying to screw with me?"

"Okay, but it was only the first part, and then all of a sudden, you, Bo, and I are killing off water vampires, and I don't even know what they are!"

"What the f-?!"

"And then _I _had to revive the girl who came in earlier- Laurence, Laurie, Lauren, whatever the hell her name was- because the vampires tried to drown her for some stupid reason, and then she and I went swimming, and there were dolphins and plankton and shit, and then she and I were sitting together on a floating surfboard, and then-!"

"Water vampires?" Alan was chortling with laughter, "You're kidding me right?"

"Well, vampires _could_ live underwater, couldn't they?" Bo interjected. "I mean, they don't really need air anymore, and deep water would protect them from harsh sunlight. Also, they'd have some nice pickings ranging from bikini girls to surfers, all full of blood ready to be fed on, and as the vampires feed on the girls they make them strip-!"

"Bo, shut up!" The two brothers said in unison to their perverted cousin. Bo just held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Oh, and just wondering, what was that girl wearing?"

"Which girl?"

"Vampire bait; girl who almost drowned; girl who was in the store earlier; girl who might've put out for you on the surfboard in your dream-!"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Edgar flung a jawbreaker at Bo's face, and it hit him on the nose.

"Oww, you ass! What did you do that for?" Bo yelled, clutching his nose.

"For you being a dirty-minded, good-for-nothing asshole."

"Good point. But still, what _was _she wearing? I'm just curious." Bo stated.

"Uh…" Edgar hadn't really thought about it, and he also hadn't thought about what he actually _said_ to her in the dream, but he was smart enough not to say too much, "I think she was wearing a red bathing suit."

"What did she say?" Bo asked.

"I think I did most of the talking actually, but I don't remember exactly what I said. We _did_ talk about…life."

Edgar then sank into deep thought about the conversation that occurred between the two of them in the dream.

"_Laurence, is there anything that you need to be…satisfied?"_

_Did I actually say that to her? _Edgar thought angrily to himself, _God damn it, I sure sounded like a wimp._

"What do you mean, life?" Alan asked.

"I mean, life, in general." Edgar replied.

"Oh." Alan pondered to himself.

"Just three more things," Bo pleaded.

"Alright, fine." Edgar braced himself.

"Did you think that she looked pretty?"

Edgar thought for a bit of how her skin looked like it was glowing under the moonlight.

"Yes."

"Did she do anything to suggest intimacy?"

"Well, we just sat really close to each other." Edgar didn't want to talk about how he and dream-Laurence almost kissed before he woke up.

"Her name is Laurence, right?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that. Why?"

Bo lowered himself to Edgar's level so that there was direct eye contact.

"When, I say her name, _Laurence_…"

Edgar frowned.

"…do you get a boner big time, or do your balls just get wet?"

Edgar punched him. Hard. And it felt good. As Bo fell to the ground, he strode upstairs to the bedroom above the store where he and Alan sleep. He lay down on his bed, his heart pumping blood as if there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. He focused on mental pictures he took of the dream. He sighed as he remembered the brief euphoria.

_But what if what was about to happen at the end of the dream were to really happen in real life?_

Edgar sat up, fingering the corner of his black bed sheets. He was thinking of trying to find out where Laurence lived, but then decided against it; she looked like a vampire, so she might be one. He just hoped that she wasn't.

_But even if she was_, a voice spoke from the back of Edgar's mind, _would you still like her?_

Edgar ignored this thought, thinking of ways to prove that this girl was a vampire. It wasn't as if he cared for her _that_ much; he just met her, so what difference did it make?

Downstairs, Alan was putting a steak to Bo's face.

"So, what do you think? Was that a yes?" he asked.

"He punched me too hard for it to be a no." Bo smiled to himself. He was going to have a lot of fun matchmaking.


	4. Who's Afraid of Garlic? Not me!

Author's note: Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so damn long!!! But I've been really busy! So I hope you like this chapter! BTW I've edited some stuff in earlier chapters so that things all make sense in the end! Happy Holidays to everyone!!!!!

Several days later, Laurence's mother brought her daughter with her to the grocery store. Laurence didn't especially like going into markets, except for when there were samples for new foods. And also when her mother let her drop candy bags and packaged bake mixes into the cart.

"Do you have the groceries list?"

Laurence held up a small piece of paper. Her mother nodded, and then proceeded to pushing a grocery cart down the aisle.

"Milk?"

Laurence picked up a jug of milk and put it in the cart.

"Eggs?"

Laurence eyed the egg display and carefully brought down two cartons of large eggs, one package of white eggs, and one package of brown eggs.

"What about ham?"

Laurence, rather uneager, strode over to the meat display and picked up a large pack of the savory meat. She was very bored.

"Mom, can't I just wander around and then meet you on the bench outside in about, umm…" she glanced up at the big clock on the grocery store wall, "about 30 minutes?"

Her mother sighed.

"Fine, go ahead; leave your old mother all alone in the store. I don't care." Her mother began to push the cart in the opposite direction, and then Laurence stopped her.

"Wait," she pleaded with her mother, "just five more items, and _then _can I go look around?"

Laurence's mother stopped to think for awhile, and then nodded.

"All right, fine then. Just don't talk to anybody shady."

"Okay." Laurence had absolutely no problem with that condition; she felt chills go up her spine whenever an older, perverted boy or a man just stood there and stared at her, while _she_ had to pretend _not_ to notice.

In the male product section of the grocery store, Edgar, Allan, and Bo were browsing for men's shaving cream and standard razors. Well, Bo _was_, he just dragged his two cousins along to the store with him.

"I'm telling you guys," Bo stated, looking at a canister of men's shaving cream, "if we get shaving cream that's just _slightly _scented, then the ladies will be all over us."

Alan threw a deodorant stick at Bo's head, and it found the target right in the center of Bo's forehead.

"Sure, like that'll ever happen," Alan said blankly as he watched Bo rub his head in pain.

"Owww, why are you guys so mean to me all the time?" he said in a fake-whiney voice, "can't you see that you guys are always hurting my-?"

"Bo, just shut up for once!" Edgar snapped at his perverted cousin.

Bo glared at Edgar.

"You know what?" Bo said, dropping the shaving cream to the floor, "I don't really care about the shaving cream anyways. Who said I needed to shave? Maybe I'd look cool with a goatee, for all you guys care." He straightened himself up.

"What's your point, Bo-Bo?" Edgar snickered.

"If you ever call me Bo-Bo again, I'll yell out something crude beyond belief." Then he leaned and whispered it quickly into Edgar's ear.

Alan just leaned against the wall and watched his brother's face fill with pure horror. Bored, he glanced at the mirrors at the end of the aisle, and in one, he saw the reflection of a dark-haired girl with an older woman he suspected was her mother.

_Hmm, that's probably the girl Edgar was talking about_, Alan though to himself, fingering the edge of his jacket sleeves; he always wore a jacket when he went into the grocery store because it was always over-air conditioned, _but to make sure…_

"Hey Ed. Do we have any cereal left at home?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so."

_Great coincidence_, Alan thought to himself.

"Can you go get some? I think that it's the section just 5 aisles down."

"Get it yourself," Edgar muttered, but then Alan threatened him with what Bo had said he would yell at the top of his lungs in the store. So Edgar leisurely strolled over to the cereal aisle. He turned into the aisle, and he froze.

It was the girl whom he met a couple days ago, when she bought the comic book. While she was browsing the cereal, she was holding herself, trying to stay warm. Obviously her jacket wasn't warm enough to endure the grocery store's glacial climate. She was occasionally rubbing her long, creamy white legs together in order to bring heat back into them.

He quickly realized that there was no way that this was a mere coincidence; Alan must have set this up. He was going to storm back over to the men's section, but then he realized that he would be faced by a whole lot of bull coming from both his cousin and his brother. So he slowly walked along the other side of the aisle, observing the girl intently for any suspicious aspects that might suggest vampirism is present.

Nothing; she was only pale and graceful, but that was the extent of it. He finally found it safe to walk towards her.

"Hey."

She slowly turned around.

"Oh, hi," she said, pushing her long wavy dark hair away from her face, "how are you?"

"Uh, I'm all right. Just getting some stuff with my brother and my dirty cousin,"

Edgar said, adjusting his jacket a little bit; he could feel a little heat brew up under his shirt.

"I'm here with my mom, so my situation isn't all that different from yours." She picked up a box of Lucky Charms.

"Nothing humorous like a bowl of cereal in the morning," she muttered sarcastically, contemplating the nutrition facts.

"Well, did you know that Lucky Charms are made of real leprechauns?" Edgar joked lightly.

Laurence giggled a little. "Really. I had no idea."

"Yes, the leprechauns are imported directly from Ireland, and then they are sent to the guys at Quaker Oats." Edgar continued. Seeing Laurence giggle even more, he found it safe to go even further, this time employing a high-pitched Irish accent. "The silly little leprechauns have no idea what's coming to 'em, and they're all 'O, what a might-ee loh-va-lee countr-ee is the U-night-ed Staytes ohf Ah-meh-ree-cah!"

Laurence giggled even harder, and nearly fell over, clutching her stomach, shaking with laughter. Just then, a short red-headed kid walked over to them.

"Hey man, that is just not cool," he poked Edgar in the stomach with a rather menacing-looking expression on his face. Edgar just stared down at him, and Laurence stopped laughing. The kid's nametag said Sean.

Sean glared up at Edgar, and then walked away, then looked back over his shoulder, and yelled "AND WE DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, YOU FRICKIN' DIPSHIT!!!"

Edgar looked mighty pissed off. Laurence found the whole situation very funny.

"Never anger the Irish, or the Italians," she strongly suggested.

"Yeah, good call," Edgar said sarcastically, adjusting his red bandana.

There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes, and then Edgar spoke again.

"So you're here with your mom and dad?"

"Nope, just my mom," Laurence replied.

"Your dad's being lazy huh?"

Laurence was silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not that. It's just that…I don't know who my dad is. He left my mom just one, maybe two years after I was born."

"Oh." Edgar was thinking.

"So it's just me, my mom, and my older brother Jason. Go figure."

"Hmm…"

They walked over to the fruit and vegetable display. Edgar mockingly picked some garlic and shook it in front of Laurence's face.

"Garlic anybody?"

Laurence then shook her head. "Please, get it away from me. I'm allergic to garlic!"

_Allergic to garlic, eh? I don't think so_, Edgar thought to himself suspiciously. If she had an aversion to garlic, then she still might be a vampire. But to get her to eat it…

"Sorry," Edgar said apologetically, putting the garlic back in its proper place on the display rack. He was still thinking of how he could get her to eat garlic.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"Laurence, it's time to go!" She heard her mom call from the cash register.

Laurence rolled her eyes.

_Great, just great_, she thought to herself bitterly, _I finally get to talk to this guy, and then we have to go home; figures._

"I gotta go. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you."

Laurence gave him a small smile, and then walked over to her mother's shopping cart. As soon as she was all the way over there, Edgar was joined by Alan and Bo.

"So that's vamp girl, huh?" Alan muttered. "No problem, if she _is_ a vampire, she probably wouldn't be that hard to deal with."

"Who cares if she's a vampire? She's got an awesome- Wait, hold a minute, is that her _mother_ with her?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Edgar had a nasty feeling.

"Dude, her mom's HOT!"

"What?!" Edgar and Alan looked incredulously at their cousin.

This was probably #1 on their list of all the crude and absolutely disgusting things that Bo has ever said. Though looking at Mrs. Farrow, Edgar thought that she couldn't be older than 42, but definitely not young enough to be 35. She had the same thick, dark hair that was present in her daughter, but she was tanned, unlike her daughter, who could have been mistaken for a real-life Snow White. Although there was a slimness in the both of them, there was something about Laurence, which had nothing to do with age, that gave the impression that she was lighter, more graceful, than her mother.

"Hmmm," Alan was thinking to himself.

Bo turned to him.

"What?"

"Never mind, you… you don't listen."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

Edgar sighed; he was due to have to endure another long spat between his brother and his cousin. Not that like it was anything new, but he was trying very hard to focus on something else:

The look in Laurence's eyes when he had held up the garlic in front of her previously laughing face… a look that could have easily been interpreted as fear…


	5. A spark can easily become a flicker

OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG AGAIN BUT I HAD EXAMS TO STUDY FOR AND I'VE BEEN REALLY STRESSED OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, hope you guys are happy with the chapter.  
-Becky

Alan sat in his room, pondering to himself. Only a good, solid three weeks until school started again, and then it was the beginning of another overly tedious work cycle. Not like they assigned too much homework, it was just not Alan's exact idea of fun to sit in classrooms all day to listen to lectures made by the teachers. Old, decrepit teachers who always thought they were better than the students. What did they know?

"Ugh," he sighed, running the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe off the sweat.

He glanced down at his book. It was black and rather old. It was rather lengthy but it did not bother him in particular. He had gotten it off of some old shady bookstore owner when he and Edgar went hitchhiking up to Oregon once. The owner seemed a little crazed, but Alan knew that this book was legitimate material.

He flipped through the first few pages, because although he had owned it for more than a year to the date, he never really had the time to read it, only during the summer, because during the school year he had to go to school, work in the store, do his homework, do household chores with Edgar, and take care of his parents. During the summer, he had to work in the store, do household chores, and make sure that Bo wasn't whacking off in the bathroom. So, in other words, he had more time to look it over.

The pages were frail, and the print was small and just barely legible, so Alan had to be very careful with the book, and he couldn't afford to skim the pages. After reading each page, he annotated and made some commentary on separate sheets of paper, never on the original pages.

The first chapter was about the actual origin of vampires. It talked about Judas Iscariot, whom had betrayed Jesus Christ for several silver coins, and then hung himself in shame. It was thought that those who committed suicide would come back as vampires, and that the silver coins were the origin of vampires' aversion to the substance.

In the next paragraph, it discussed the origins of Vlad Tepes, better known as Vlad the Impaler, or Count Dracula. It suggested that the Prince of Wallachia was the one who began the vampiric line. There was a painting of him on an opposite page that Alan found extremely eerie and only had the guts to look at it during the daytime, when it was bright and sunny.

It also discussed Lilith, also known as Lilitu, the first wife made for Adam who, according to Hebrew texts, became a demon who preyed on the blood of humans and bore daughters who served as succubi, or demons in female form, who had sex with male humans while they were asleep. On an opposite page, a painting of Lilith was featured. She stood in the middle of a forest, with her head of long golden hair tilted to the side. A serpent was wrapped around her naked body, baring her chest but not her womanhood.

This had upset Bo very much when Alan had made the mistake of showing him the book. Bo had complained that the serpent was just in the painting so the artist wouldn't get a boner while painting her, or at least _trying_ to paint her. Either that or he's never seen one before. Alan then had a brief flashback.

"_So you're saying that you've seen a girl entirely naked?" Alan had questioned his cousin._

"_No, I haven't a girl _entirely _naked, but I've seen their treds, and they looked-"_

"_Oh my God, are you frickin' serious? Are you seriously telling me that you had the dire nerve to actually peep on the chicks in the girls' locker room?!"_

"_What? There was a hole, and I was gonna plug it, but then I saw the light on the other side-"_

"_You don't have to give me details, you stupid bastard!" Alan interrupted him. _

"_Hey, don't you call me a bastard, you ugly son of a bitch!" Bo responded angrily._

_Alan seethed, and then lunged at his cousin, knocking them both on the floor. A couple seconds later, Edgar burst through the door and watched as his cousin and his brother fought._

"_I hope that you guys know that incest is taboo, but if you want to display your man-love feelings for each other, then don't do it on _my_ half of the bedroom floor."_

_Immediately Alan and Bo stopped wrestling and stood up from the floor. They were both looking at Edgar as if he had just told them that they were each going to lose their man pride any moment._

"_That's disgusting," Bo stated, grimacing._

_Edgar shrugged and rolled his eyes._

"_Hey, at least it made you guys stop fighting. Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting a couple root beers."_

_He then proceeded to walking out of the room and trotting down the stairs. Alan closed the book and put it away somewhere extremely safe while Bo wasn't looking. Not even Edgar knew where Alan kept the book. He looked up at his cousin._

"_If you really want to see women entirely in the nude, then just get a _Playboy_ or a porno. Why bug _me_ about it?"_

"_Because one, whenever I try to buy one somebody takes it from me and burns it, two, it's better to see the real, moving, living thing, and third, it's more fun that way."_

_Alan rolled his eyes, obviously very annoyed._

"_You know, I'm seriously considering crunching your face in right now, but I don't wanna be criticized for doing it."_

Alan shook his head, trying very hard to end the flashback, and it did. But that did not stop him from feeling revolted whenever he caught a glimpse of naked Lilith and the serpent.

"Stupid Bo," Alan muttered to himself. He leaned back against his bedroom wall, closing his eyes. He _was_ suspicious of the girl whom Edgar had talked to at the grocery store of being vampire, but Bo had complained to him earlier about his doubts. He stated that vampires only came out at night, but the girl and her mother were at the store before sundown, so that complicated things.

But there _was_ something unusual about that girl. Other than looking like the stereotypical vampire, she shared similarities to them. One, she had an aversion to garlic; two, she was extremely graceful; three, she was alluring.

Alluring mean that it was hard _not_ to be fascinated by her; like she was a beautifully carved marble statue of Aphrodite in a museum, or like a firefly in the dark.

He had noticed that this girl, Laurence, had caught his brother by surprise. Personally to him, this girl could mean trouble, but for Bo, it means that he would finally have an excuse to go to the grocery store and buy, or rather in Bo's case, _steal_ condoms.

"_Shut up, Bo!" Edgar shouted at Bo, throwing stuff at him, including an old pair of shoes and Larousse French to English dictionary, which both would have hurt a lot if Bo wasn't so accustomed to dodging mid-air projectiles. _

"_So what if you like that girl?"_

"_I don't like her, you assho-!"_

"_Hey, watch your mouth!" Bo interrupted Edgar angrily, his face turning red with anger._

"_Well, then don't accuse me of things that aren't true!"_

"_What's wrong with liking a girl? It's natural!"_

"_It _would _be considered natural if you didn't always ask me if I get erections when I see her!"_

"_Well, do you?"_

"_Do I what?"_

"_You know… get urges?"_

Alan shook his head, trying to rid himself of all of these annoying flashbacks that only opened dark new corners in his mind. But so far, it wasn't working very well. So he tried to remember the less disturbing part of that conversation.

"_So what if she might be a vampire? It doesn't matter; if I were you, I'd ask her out anyways!"_

"_Bo, will you get it into your stupid little mush of a brain that I don't like her, and that I'm not planning on asking her out!"_

"_Is that so? Then why were you watching her ass when she was walking away?"_

"_I was _NOT_!!!"_

"_Yeah dude, you totally were." There was now a big smirk on Bo's face, which was an incredibly sinister look for somebody as perverted as him._

"_I wasn't! I was just watching how she moves so that I could determine if her method of movement would give her away."_

"_As a vampire? Seriously Edgar, if I were you, I'd just let it go."_

_Edgar frowned as Bo paced around him. _

_And I'm not stupid; you've got a spark for her," Bo continued as he paced around Edgar, "and I'm not gonna let you put it out. Not like you could anyways, because every time somebody tries to do something like that, then they screw it up majorly by causing the exact opposite effect that they want." _

_Edgar tensed up as Bo stopped pacing and stared right into his face with a serious expression written all over his own face._

"_This is how it works; everything starts out with a teeny-weeny spark. Sure, it's small, but it's there. If you try to put it out, then the spark becomes a flicker, and if you try to put the flicker out, then it becomes a candle flame. Provoke it further, and it'll eventually become a roaring fire."_

_Bo was about to step out of their bedroom to go back down to the comic book store, but then he turned around to look at Edgar with an evil smirk on his face. _

"_It's not the only thing that grows, though, so best of luck dealing with _tha_-" _

_Edgar threw his shoe at Bo, and it hit him _SMACK_ in the stomach, sending him halfway down the stairs. The brothers listened as Bo fell down each step and then eventually reached the foot of the stairs, landing with a loud thud._

"_Hey Bo, you okay?" Alan shouted down the stairs._

"_I'm okay, I'm okay, I'll walk it off…" Bo said dizzily._

Alan smiled to himself, thinking about how when they got down Bo was halfway crazy and muttering certain things cannot leave his lips without people turning to glare at him atrociously: things that were revolting, but were much funnier when Bo didn't realize what the hell he was saying.

He flipped back to the front of the book to look at the index. There were 17 more chapters, and as he glanced down quickly, there was a certain chapter that caught his attention. He frowned, and then he flipped to the chapter, even though he hadn't got that far through the book yet, and he usually read a book from the left side to the right side without skipping forward. But this chapter might prove to be a little more _interesting_. However, Bo barged into the room, getting Alan's attention off of the book.

"Alan? New comic book deliveries; Edgar wants you downstairs."

Alan nodded. Then Bo noticed the book in Alan's hands, and the evil smirk made another appearance on his face.

"Been looking at naked Lilith again, Alan? You naughty, naughty little boy; tisk tisk."

"No, you goof. I'm trying to read this part-"

"Well, whether or not you were, Edgar is gonna march up here and tell you to get your ass down _there_, cause we've got a lot of comic book sorting to do."

Alan sighed, and then closed the book. He put it on his bookcase, and then followed his cousin downstairs.

"You know, it's too bad that Vampire-Girl doesn't show up more often; Ed's quieter when she's around."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"My point; what if I got them together? Then Edgar would never punch me or hit me or kick me down the stairs again!"

"Maybe he wouldn't, but I sure would."

"Good to know." Bo grumbled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The next time Alan picked up the book, which was around six days later, he had forgotten about the passage.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review!!!! And hopefully next time I won't take so damn long to update this frickin' thing!!!!


End file.
